Disparos
by Jell Brown
Summary: A las finales —tanto Wally como Kuki—, no podían recordar ningún momento en sus vidas en el que el otro no fuese participe. Porque siempre habían estado destinados a ser. /Colección de viñetas desde la A a la Z.
1. A de Amor

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen al Señor Warburton y Cartoon Network. Esto lo hago por mera y auténtica diversión. **

* * *

_Disparos_

* * *

 **A** mor  
 _(Sentimiento de vivo afecto e inclinación hacia una persona a la que se le desea todo lo bueno)._

* * *

Cuando Wally miraba a Kuki no podía evitar sentir una sensación completamente extraña dentro de su cuerpo. No era como si este sentimiento fuera nuevo, no. De hecho _esto_ era algo que él podía reconocer desde que conoció a la chica asiática, desde cuando tenía más o menos como ocho o nueve años.

En un principio se sentía como si quisiera ir a vomitar, era un _algo_ bastante incomodo y desagradable, y por eso mismo él quería mantenerse lo más alejado que pudiese de la chica en cuestión, porque era tan claro como el agua que manteniendo las distancias _esto_ iba a desaparecer. Después de un tiempo el sentimiento se comenzó a volver —muy al contrario de lo que él creía en un principio— más y más potente, era algo que él ya no podía controlar. Y era lo peor que le hubiese pasado en el mundo —para eso entonces—, porque él, Wally Beetles, sentía _debilidad..._ Debilidad por una persona, y eso era algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

Porque sí, cuando él no tenía idea qué diablos pasaba con él, creía que Kuki Sanban era un punto débil en su vida.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento especial en su vida en el que se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, aunque no en un 100%, porque sí, ella era su debilidad pero por todos los cielos que también era su fortaleza. Cuando algo le ocurría a Kuki era como si sus músculos crecieran tal y como lo hacía _Popeye_ cuando comía espinaca. Pronto se dio cuenta que la japonesa era su espinaca.

Y ya para cuando tenía 14 años y unos pocos meses se dio cuenta al final de lo que _esto_ que tanto estuvo molestándole por tanto tiempo era algo que a él le había asqueado desde siempre... _Amor._

Había pisado fondo. Estaba enamorado profundamente de su pelinegra y pálida compañera de equipo y amiga.

 _Amor._

¿Cómo fue a pasar aquello? No tenía idea, no era como si hubiese habido una evolución de sus sentimientos, simplemente fue como si siempre hubiese estado destinado a _ser._ Amó a Kuki desde el primer momento en que la vio, con su largo y lacio cabello amarrado en dos altas coletas con aquellos grandes moños rosas, cuando ella le dijo: "Hola, soy Kuki", él se sintió atraído a ella como un magneto.

Kuki era el metal y Wally era el imán.

Mirando —a su hora novia de escasos 3 meses— sacar de sus casillero algunos libros para su clase de historia, mientras él se encontraba detrás de ella, siendo sincero consigo mismo, sin escuchar ninguna palabra de lo que la muchacha de cabellos largos y oscuros le estaba diciendo en ese momento. Se encontraba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para prestarle la real atención que ella necesitaba.

Wally podría decir que en ese momento se sentía un tanto ahogado, como si algo estuviese atascado en su garganta y no supiera muy bien qué hacer.

—...Entonces le dije que no me interesaba realmente ser la capitana de las animadoras porque con las clases y mi relación contigo no tendría mucho tiempo —continuó parloteando. Él se había perdido a mitad de la conversación, pero Kuki parecía no darse cuenta mientras rebuscaba en su casillero quizás qué cosa—. Ay, no sé dónde dejé mi pluma rosa... —hizo un puchero sin mirar a su novio, porque si lo hubiese visto pues ella se hubiese dado cuenta que el rubio estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones—. Como sea, Rachel se molestó conmigo por haber dicho que no, así que estoy pensando en algo para contentarla, ¿crees que si le compro un chocolate me perdonará?

Entonces Kuki dejó de revisar dentro de su casillero para pegar sus ojos violetas en el rostro un tanto bronceado del muchacho. Los ojos verdes e intensos de Wally estaban mirándola fijamente, pero ella podía notar que realmente no estaba mirándola, o quizás sí mirándola, pero definitivamente no estaba prestándole atención.

Colocó ambas manos en sus caderas y frunció las cejas.

—¡Güero! —le llamó por su sobrenombre—, ¿estás escuchándome? —se quejó.

Wally entonces pareció salir de su trance mirándola un tanto sonrojado al ser descubierto observándola de manera tan profunda, estúpidamente, como si él creyera que ella hubiese podido oír lo que había estado pensando.

—Mmm —vaciló en su puesto poniéndose un tanto nervioso—, lo siento, Kuki —se llevó una mano a su nuca y la rascó, sonriendo incomodo y con las mejillas de un rojo chillón.

La niña bufó.

—Odio cuando haces eso —le dijo volviendo su atención a su casillero—, ¿haz visto mi pluma rosa?, ¡no logro encontrarla y ya casi sonará el timbre para ir a mi salón!—farfulló impacientándose.

—Creo... Creo que en inglés lo metiste entre el cuaderno —recordó él la primera clase del día que tenían juntos.

Ella lo miró y entonces sonrió enormemente.

—¡Cierto! —dijo buscando rápidamente su cuaderno de inglés—, ¡muchas gracias, Wally!, ¡eres el mejor del mundo mundial!

Él sonrió orgulloso.

Wally siempre había sido un muchacho muy orgulloso y jamás nadie podría bajarlo de su alta nube de autoestima, sin embargo, era imposible no sentir como si un globo se inflara dentro de su pecho cada vez que su novia le decía algo como de ese estilo.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

Cuando Kuki lo encontró cerró por fin su casillero con su pluma rosa y su libro y cuaderno de historia, dispuesta a dirigirse al salón. Sabía que Wally iba a seguirla, desde que eran novio que casi siempre él la iba a dejar a su próxima clase si es que no estaban juntos, sin embargo, cuando avanzó unos cuantos pasos se dio cuenta que el muchacho no estaba siguiéndola de cerca, más bien él seguía de pie, mirándola fijamente, en el mismo lugar en el que estuvo con anterioridad, sin moverse ninguna pulgada.

Ella se giró en sus talones y se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa extrañada en su boca.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó con su voz dulce—, estoy segura que algo te pasa, haz estado actuando muy raro en todo el día.

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Todo el día? —preguntó de vuelta.

Kuki asintió con fervor.

—Haz estado mirándome todo el tiempo tan fijamente, ¿ocurre algo malo, Wally? —lo miró con preocupación.

 _Oh, por dios..._

—Yo...

Ella ladeó un tanto su cabeza. _Maldita sea, Kuki, cómo puedo decirte algo si me miras de esa forma._

Sus pies temblaron ligeramente.

—¿Sí, Güero?

—Yo creo que...

Kuki se comenzó a impacientar, sintiendo un ligero pánico en la boca de su estómago. ¿Es que algo mal iba con ella y él?

—Estás asustándome... —le comentó.

Él entonces bajó su vista y apretó sus puños. ¡Dios! Siempre había sido tan cobarde con respecto a Kuki, en todo sentido, desde el hecho en el que sentía que moría si cualquier cosa le pasaba o si tan solo tenía algo que ver con respecto a cómo se sentía alrededor de ella...

Pero ya era grande. ¡Tenía dieciséis!, ¿cómo podría ser tan difícil?

Tragó saliva con pesadez y pegó entonces sus ojos verdes en los violeta de su Kuki.

—Yo creo que... —sacudió su cabeza, había comenzado mal. La miró con intensidad—. Yo te amo, Kuki.

La japonesa abrió sus ojos sorprendida por las palabras del muchacho. No es como si le asombrara los sentimientos del muchacho hacia ella, dios que era tan evidente. Por supuesto que ella siempre había sabido que él la amaba, más bien el hecho que le sorprendía era que él había podido tomar la valentía de decírselo, creyó que no se atrevería por un tiempo más.

—La verdad es que siempre lo he hecho —continuó completamente sonrojado—, y yo nunca creí que sería necesario que te lo dijera —se encogió de hombros—. Es decir, siempre he creído que tú lo haz tenido claro, que tú sabías que yo siempre he estado completamente enamorado de ti, pero —soltó un suspiro—, lo sentía atascado en la garganta, como si necesitara decirlo para poder estar tranquilo. Aunque sabía que tú sabías que te amaba, quería reafirmártelo, reafirmármelo a mí mismo.

Ella sintió su nariz cosquillear y sus ojos humedecer.

—Te amo mucho más de lo que puedo llegar a entender, más de lo que podría explicar... Solo, te amo, sin más. Te amo, Kuki —suspiró. Bien, ya lo había dicho y ya estaba.

Ahora, si ella se reía de él, él muy bien podría salir corriendo y escapar de Estados Unidos de vuelta a Australia, cambiarse el nombre, teñirse el cabello y operar su nariz o algo para luego volver y poder estar nuevamente cerca de Kuki sin que ella supiera realmente quién era.

Y en ese momento se impacientó, ¿por qué diablos no decía nada?

Entonces pasó.

Ella soltó su pluma rosa, su libro de historia y su cuaderno de apuntes. Todo cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo que no se dejó oír debido al chillido cargado de felicidad que dio Kuki en ese momento, estirando sus brazos y pasándolos con fuerza por el cuello de su novio.

—¡No puedo creer lo lo lindo que eres! —chilló—, ¡yo también te amo tanto Wally, tanto, tanto, tanto! —cada ' _tanto'_ que decía iba dando saltitos entre los brazos del muchacho, llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes que transitaban por el pasillo—, ¡siempre lo hecho y siempre he querido hacerlo tan evidente!, ¡eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, Wally!.

Y entonces alejó su rostro unos centímetros del rostro de su novio y sonrió, con la respiración agitada y los latidos del corazón retumbándole en el pecho.

Wally podía sentir el aliento de la chica golpear su cara. No le importó que varios pares de ojos estaban puesto sobre ellos, nada le importó en ese momento. Pasó ambos brazos por la cintura de la pelinegra y la atrajo hacia él.

—Te amo, Wally —susurró entonces Kuki con la respiración más calmada y la sonrisa más hermosa que el antiguo Número Cuatro había visto en la chica antes.

Él entonces estiró su cuello hacia abajo, posando sus labios en los de la muchacha con dulzura y suavidad. Ambos labios cálidos se encontraron y parecieron reconocerse enseguida, porque las descargas eléctricas que cada uno recibió en su cuerpo se lo hicieron notar.

Wally amaba a Kuki. Kuki amaba a Wally.

"Te amo", era una palabra tan fácil de decir, tan fácil de soltar para algunas personas. Wally se había tomado su tiempo, pero sin embargo, cuando lo dijo fue porque lo sintió como un impulso en todo el cuerpo, como si las dos palabras hubiesen sido tomada por un "empujón" que vino desde lo más recóndito hasta la parte más externa del cuerpo de Wally.

Y sin duda que aquello era amor. Un puro y completamente real _amor._

* * *

 _Aaaay el amor.  
_ Bueno, ¿hola? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea si el Fandom de los chicos del barrio sigue con vida (al menos en el lado Español, porque no he visto muchos fanfic escritos en español de esta asombrosa serie), así que no tengo idea la verdad si estoy escribiendo para que el aire lo lea o para que se pierda entre estas páginas que se me imaginan son un libro viejo y abandonado, es decir, la serie terminó hace bastante tiempo y no creo que haya mucha gente que disfrute de historias con respecto a personajes de esta serie. Pero bueno, lo hago porque meramente quise hacerlo, porque sentí la _necesidad_ de escribir algo sobre esta pareja tan hermosa y adorable y perfecta y simplemente lo hice.

Tal y como dice en el Summary, este fanfic constará de diversas viñetas sin ningún orden cronológico pero que sí están ligadas todas entre sí, es decir, que todas estarán repartidas por la "vida" de estos dos. Y bueno, las viñetas serán enfocadas en cada letra del abcdario, es decir, esta es la **A** lo que quiere decir que la próxima viñeta tendrá relación con alguna palabra que comience con la letra **B** y así hasta llegar a la Z.

De verdad que si aún hay vida por aquí, y si alguien se toma el tiempo de leer mi escrito, pues, realmente, realmente me gustaría saberlo. Y la mejor forma de darse a conocer es dejándome un pequeño comentario apretando el **botóncito de aquí abajito y colocando unas cuantas palabritas diciéndome qué les produjo el capítulo o lo que ustedes quieran.** Pueden decirme que soy un asco y que no debería escribir nunca más nada, lo que sea, de verdad.

Bien, estoy segura que mientras dure mi obsesión puede que hasta me conforme con ver los visitantes a la historia jajaja lo que es muy triste pero bueno, a veces soy bastante conformista.  
Como sea!  
si alguien leyó, pues gracias por hacerlo, eso quiere decir que compartimos algo en común y eso es muy bonito. Compartimos el amor por esta hermosa, hermosa pareja. Así que, considerate con una amiga con la que quizás podamos comentar sobre ellos.

Bien. No digo más. Adiós, y muchos abrazos (quizás al aire) espero que caigan en alguna persona.

Nos leemos.

Jell.


	2. B de Baile

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen al Señor Warburton y Cartoon Network. Esto lo hago por mera y auténtica diversión. **

* * *

_Disparos_

* * *

 **B** ailar

 _(Mover el cuerpo y las extremidades con ritmo siguiendo el compás de una pieza musical)._

* * *

Cuando Wally entró aquel día a la escuela —atrasado como era algo habitual en él—, pudo darse cuenta del ambiente excitado y bullicioso de los estudiantes. No era como si no fuesen bulliciosos siempre, pero este ruido era diferente. Todos parecían hablar de un mismo tema y aquello le hizo sentir incomodo.

Se acercó rápidamente a su casillero para poder tomar sus cuadernos y salir a su clase antes de que el timbre sonara y lo pillara a medio camino a su próxima clase.

Antes a él no le interesaba llegar tarde, pero, sin embargo, desde que estaba saliendo con Kuki Sanban, todo era diferente. Él siempre quería llegar a clases temprano para verla, incluso había pensado en ir a buscarla para que llegasen junto, pero era casi imposible por el hecho de que él siempre iba tarde. Para Wally Beetles parecía ser imposible llegar temprano a cualquier lugar.

Entonces, cuando él llegó a su casillero, se quedó congelado en su sitio al ver el cartel que resplandecía encima de su casillero.

 _"Gran baile de invierno._

 _Este 3 de noviembre"._

No necesitó leer más. Tragó saliva con pesadez quitando el asqueroso anuncio de un tirón.

Si hubiese leído aquello hace año y unos pocos días atrás, quizás simplemente hubiese reído e ignorado luego la histeria colectiva. Sin embargo, hoy por hoy era diferente. Porque tenía novia, y una novia que amaba los bailes, y que además, ese maldito 3 de octubre sería su primer aniversario.

Un año siendo novios.

Un año desde que tomó el suficientemente valor para pedirle a la chica cual siempre amó que fuese su novia.

Abrió su casillero con pesar y entonces sacó el libro que necesitaba para su clase.

Y entonces el timbre sonó y él se apresuró para ir hacia su salón. Rogaba llegar antes del maestro y casi atropellando a la mitad de los estudiantes, Wally alcanzó a llegar un segundo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

Incluso en el salón las cosas no fueron distintas y eso provocaba al rubio una molestia en la boca de su estómago. ¿Qué tenía de especial un tonto y simple baile? Wally no sabía y estaba seguro de que jamás lo comprendería, incluso si su ilusa novia los amara, él definitivamente _no_ iba a amar ningún estúpido baile, e incluso haría lo posible para poder convencer a Kuki de que no era necesario asistir a uno. ¡De seguro que si le daba unos buenos argumentos y le proponía un panorama mejor para su aniversario, Kuki accedería a no ir al estúpido baile!

* * *

La risa estridente de Abby se oyó por todo el pasillo de la escuela, Wally cerró su casillero con fuerza y miró molesto a la morena que parecía encontrar muy divertida la situación.

—¿En serio crees que convencerás a Kuki de no ir a su propio baile? —le preguntó la chica cuando pudo al fin detener su risa, soltó un suspiro mientras se limpiaba las imaginarias lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos—. ¡Es la organizadora, Güero!, ella obviamente querrá ir y tú irás porque sabes que siempre haces todo lo que ella desea, señor romántico.

—No soy romántico —gruñó el muchacho mirando fijamente a su amiga—, y realmente Kuki comienza a organizar cosas como estas casi con un mes de anticipación, para el baile ya tendrá hecho todo su trabajo, no es necesario que vaya al estúpido evento.

—¡Ella ama los bailes! —le dijo aún con la sonrisa en su boca—, creí realmente que la conocías mejor que yo, pero veo que me equivoqué, porque no hay nada en la vida que convenza a Kuki no ir al baile.

—Kuki me ama —dijo con orgullo—, y eso es suficiente para convencerla de lo que yo creo que es mejor.

Abby rodó los ojos.

—Pues, bien, intentalo... ¡Hola, Kuki! —saludó la chica mirando por detrás del muchacho. Wally dio un brinco al oír el nombre de su novia y se giró para hacerle frente.

La hermosa oriental venía caminando con gracia y una sonrisa amable en su pulcro rostro. el australiano no sabía cómo era que lo hacía, pero Kuki parecía siempre estar cada día más y más bella.

—Hey Abby —saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios y luego se colocó en puntillas para alcanzar la mejilla de su novio—, hola Wally, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con una ceja alzada al ver el claro nerviosismo en el rostro de su novio. Miró a Abby y ella sonrió divertida.

—Iré a buscar a Hoagie, nos vemos por ahí —dijo la muchacha y se perdió entre la marea de estudiantes que seguían parloteando quizás de qué, Wally sabía que muy probablemente estuviesen hablando del maldito baile.

—¿Y? —Kuki enarcó una ceja—, ¿por qué te ves tan nervioso? —le dijo.

—Eh... —tragó saliva—, estaremos de aniversario —dijo y se golpeó mentalmente cuando se dio cuenta que no lo dijo tan firme como quería decirlo, flaqueo desde un principio.

Sin embargo, la chica no lo notó y sonrió aún más amplio.

—¡Sí! —chilló—, un año de estar oficialmente juntos — dijo contenta.

Wally sonrió.

—Sí —y se encogió de hombros, obligándose a parecer relajado—, y sabes qué... Estoy planeando algo muy especial para ese día, en la vieja casa del árbol en la casa de Nigel.

Fue entonces cuando la sonrisa de su novia vaciló.

—¿La casa del árbol? —preguntó con una mirada ligera de decepción—, pero creí que iríamos al baile.

—¡Vamos, Kooks! —sonrió el muchacho—, sabes que no es necesario ir a ese tonto baile —y se rió nervioso—, además será mucho mejor pasar nuestro aniversarios solos, completamente solos en la casa del árbol.

Kuki lo miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Pero soy la organizadora, ¿cómo voy a faltar al baile siendo la organizadora? —dijo con la voz más baja de lo habitual.

Wally chasqueó la lengua.

—Sabes que no es necesario que vayas —le respondió.

—¡Claro que lo es, Güero! —dijo esta vez en voz más alta—, además, sería la primera vez que iríamos como pareja a un baile.

—Pero sabes que no me gustan los bailes —se quejó el chico—, además siquiera sé bailar.

Entonces Kuki sonrió y aquello le produjo un escalofrío en la espina dorsal. De seguro _no_ debió decir eso.

—¡Yo te enseñaré! —le aseguró.

Wally se arrepintió de inmediato de aquello y su _yo interno_ se burló de él. _'Claro campeón, ¿creías que tu novia haría lo que tu querrías?, ¡cómo si así hubiese sido siempre!'_

* * *

Cuando sonó el timbre para acabar las clases, Wally se dirigió de inmediato a su casillero, sabía que Kuki debía estar esperándolo ahí, al menos en eso había quedado, por lo que se sorprendió cuando no la vio. Abrió su casillero y cayó entonces una pequeña nota.

Se quitó su rubio cabello de los ojos con sus manos mientras leía el papel pequeño, su cabello volvió a su punto original como efecto rebote, molestándole ligeramente en los ojos. Sonrió entre divertido y con pesar.

 _Nos vemos en el tejado._

 _-K_

Maldita sea, él y su gran bocota, y su estúpida esperanza de poder convencer a la chica de no ir al maldito baile.

Caminó con desgana hacia la escalera de la escuela para poder subir hasta el último piso y llegar en donde su novia debía estar esperándolo.

Kuki siempre conseguía que él hiciera las cosas más absurdas y que definitivamente él no quería hacer, pero solo bastaba con una mirada y una sonrisa suplicante por parte de ella para que él se viera rendido a sus pies haciendo cualquier idiotez con tal de hacerla a ella feliz. Y es que siendo ambos tan diferentes como el aceite y el agua era recurrente las veces en las que él y ella no compartían ciertas cosas y al final y acabo terminaba él dándole en el maldito gusto.

Al fin cuando llegó al último piso y la vio en una esquina del lugar conectando una radio con un _mp3_ en él, no pudo evitar mirarla desde el umbral de la puerta por un rato sin dar a conocer su presencia.

Le asombraba el hecho de que aquella chica lo amase a él y a nadie más que a él.

Su cabello largo y lacio caía como cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda, brillaba incluso bajo las nubes grises del cielo, tenía puesto un vestido verde que combinaba con todo lo que parecía ser ella. A Wally siempre le sorprendió el hecho de que el color verde se le ceñía tan a la perfección, como si hubiese sido un color que existía principalmente para dar luz a la muchacha.

Sonrió divertido cuando ella frunció el ceño y con ello se arrugó su pequeña nariz, golpeó la radio y cuando se encendió sonrió victoriosa.

—Otra misión cumplida para Número Tres, ¿eh? —le dijo él entrando a la azotea vacía.

Kuki se asombró por su antiguo apodo.

Cuando les informaron, para el cumpleaños número 13 de Abby, que ninguno de los del sector V sería decomisado debido a su excelente desempeño y que además sabían que ellos serían siempre fieles al KND incluso siendo un adolescente, tanto a Wally como a Kuki le quitaron un gran peso de encima, ya que no se olvidarían y siempre estarían al tanto de las aventuras que tuvieron junto a sus amigos, como de los sentimientos que tenía el uno del otro.

La pelinegra sonrió.

—Seré una gran maestra, ya lo verás —le aseguró sin borrar su amable sonrisa de su terso rostro.

—Esto es lo más estúpido que me haz hecho hacer, ¿lo sabes verdad? —le dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Kuki rió y cuando él estuvo justo en frente de ella, la pelinegra le pasó sus dos brazos por el cuello.

—Será divertido, lo verás, y en el baile dejaremos a todos asombrados con nuestros movimientos —le prometió ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

Wally pasó sus brazos por la cintura estrecha de su chica y la acercó aún más a él. El olor a miel y coco inundaron sus sentidos, amaba cómo olía Kuki, siempre su olor le provocó tantas emociones juntas que él no creía poder sentir con nadie más nunca.

Ella le dio un rápido beso en los labios y luego se alejó de sus brazos, dejando a Wally con gusto a poco.

—Pondré esta canción y bailaremos —le dijo la chica arrodillándose frente a la radio para encenderla, colocando la señal para que sonara la música del _mp3_ —, no es muy complicado ya lo verás.

Y la música llenó el ambiente.

Kuki se levantó y entonces estiró su mano. Wally suspiró, ya de por sí la canción era una basura, y él realmente _no_ quería hacer esto.

La sonrisa de Kuki se borró en ese momento y frunció el ceño, sin dejar de estirar su brazo.

—Vamos, Güero, baila conmigo.

Él soltó un suspiro irritado, dejando que la melodía fuese lo único que se oyese en ese momento, aunque fuese una absurda canción de amor.

Wally tomó entonces la mano de su chica con suavidad, ella estiró las comisuras de su labio en una sonrisa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Pon tu mano aquí —dijo con suavidad guiando su mano hacia la cintura de la muchacha—, y la otra —la elevó un poco junto con la suya, se acercó a él y pasó una mano por su hombro—. Ahora, solo deja que tus pies sigan a los míos.

Y comenzó a moverse de manera lenta y armoniosa, él intentó hacer lo suyo, siguiendo sus pies para no pisarla, _atrás, adelante, atrás, adelante,_ bajó la mirada hacia el suelo y entonces sintió los dedos de la chica en su mentón, elevando su rostro hacia el de ella.

—Tienes que mirarme a los ojos, tonto —se rió con suavidad.

Él frunció el ceño.

—Si te miro a los ojos puedo pisarte —aseguró él.

—No lo harás, Wally —susurró con suavidad.

Y él no pudo rebatirle, porque no tenía cómo, ni tampoco quería quitar su mirada de sus ojos violetas, porque siempre que se miraban ambos de aquella manera, como si estuviesen solos en el mundo, él no podía evitar pensar en lo feliz que era y en lo bien que lo había estado tratando la vida. Sabía, muy bien, que un amor como el que ellos tenían no era fácil de encontrar, incluso sabía que la gran mayoría de las personas no lograban encontrarlo nunca, y que él la haya tenido a su lado desde que era un niño le hacía sentirse jodidamente afortunado. Cuando la miraba a los ojos, entonces, se daba cuenta de que todo aquello era parte de la realidad. Que Kuki era real y que lo había escogido a él, por entre todos los demás chicos.

Siguieron moviéndose con lentitud, luego Kuki hizo que su brazo se saliera de su cintura, tomó ambas manos y se alejó de él para luego, con lentitud, soltar una mano y dar un giro suave sin soltar su derecha.

Luego volvió al sitio inicial y ella no tuvo que decirle que su brazo debía volver a su cintura, él lo adivinó apenas ella volvió a poner su mano en su hombro nuevamente.

—Me alegro mucho de que, lo que sea que haya sido, me haya puesto en tu camino —susurró Wally entonces mirándola de frente. Kuki sonrió.

—Estaba destinado, Wally —le dijo divertida por el ligero sonrojo del muchacho, un año y medio saliendo y un año siendo novios oficiales no bastaban para que el chico no se sonrojase cada vez que le decía algo romántico (aunque según Wally no era romanticismo).

—¿Crees que sea así? —preguntó él, Kuki asintió.

Siguieron con la clase de baile, Kuki le enseñó un par de movimientos más y luego Wally se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando ya podía levantar a Kuki y hacerla girar no de una manera brusca, sino que suavemente y armonioso con la melodía repetitiva de la asquerosa música pegajosa.

Y Wally la tenía firmemente afirmada de su espalda baja, dándole divertidas vueltas mientras ella reía, la lluvia se hizo presente.

No comenzó con pequeñas gotas, ni tampoco se volvió progresiva con el tiempo. La lluvia comenzó como el amor de ambos jóvenes en aquella azotea. Rápida, sin permiso y aunque había sido avecinada nada hizo presagiar la potencia con la que comenzó, pareciendo que nunca terminaría.

El rubio bajó a su novia al suelo nuevamente y miró hacia el cielo, dejando que el agua empapara su rostro.

—Deberíamos de irnos —susurró el muchacho volviendo su mirada hacia ella.

Kuki sonreía ampliamente disfrutando de la lluvia fría de noviembre.

—Bueno —dijo abriendo sus ojos nuevamente y pegándolos en el rostro del muchacho—, pero primero dame un beso.

—Está bien pero si te resfrías luego recuerda que tú...

—Solo dame el beso, Güero —rodó los ojos la chica.

Wally se rió y se estiró hacia ella para posar sus labios en los fríos de la muchacha. Estaban húmedos debido a la fuerte lluvia, él llevó sus manos a la espalda de la muchacha, tocando el vestido mojado que se ceñía a su delgada silueta, ella pasó sus manos por el cabello mojado de su novio, acercándolo más a ella y así profundizar aún más el beso, sus bocas ardiendo. El australiano apretó su cuerpo aún más con la de la muchacha, ya no importaba nada... Solo importaba que estaba ahí, bajo la lluvia besando a su chica.

* * *

Cuando Wally llegó a la casa de su novia, por primera vez en su vida a la hora acordada, se preocupó de que no le abriera la puerta cuando tocó por tercera vez. Ya estaba listo con su smoking y una rosa roja —que su madre lo obligó a llevar como regalo de aniversario—, y su cabello lacio cayendo por su frente. Sin embargo, era extraño que Kuki no abriese la jodida puerta de inmediato a penas haya oído el toc toc, ella no es de las que se hace esperar.

Sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marcó rápidamente a su novia.

Tampoco contestó.

Y comenzó a preocuparse.

Y Wally no era bueno con eso de preocuparse, se exasperaba y hacia cosas que realmente no haría si estuviese en sus cinco sentidos. Así que, sin esperar ningún minuto más, forzó la puerta con una de sus tarjetas estudiantiles.

Y luego de los más eternos cinco minutos de su vida, logró abrir la puerta.

Sabía que los padres de Kuki no estarían —nunca estaban— y que Mushi debía estar en casa de alguna amiga para que no se quedase sola. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto una luz en el segundo piso.

—¿Kuki? —la llamó preocupado.

Oyó un ruido provenir de la planta de arriba y no evitó sentir un miedo creciente en la boca del estómago, subió de dos en dos sin importarle nada y trotó hacia donde la luz estaba encendida. Frente de la taza del baño estaba Kuki sentada en sus rodillas abrazada al baño, haciendo arcadas con un vestido puesto.

—Hey —susurró Wally preocupado, acercándose a ella—, ¿qué sucede?, ¿estás bien?

Kuki escupió en el escusado y luego se giró a ver a su novio con los ojos llorosos.

—Vomité mi vestido y mi cabello, Güero —y soltó un sollozó.

Él se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse, se fijó en la mancha en medio de su pecho y se aguantó las ganas de hacer una mueca de asco, si lo hacía de seguro Kuki no pararía de llorar en años.

En vez de eso sonrió y la tiró a sus brazos para acariciar con suavidad su espalda.

—Vas a manchar tu traje —hipó la chica.

—No importa —susurró él—, ¿qué pasó?, ¿te sientes mal?

Ella se encogió en los brazos de su novio.

—No lo sé —hipó—, yo estaba casi lista para ir al baile, solo me faltaba mi cabello y me comencé a sentir tan mal, como mareada y todo me daba asco y luego todo dio vuelta y tuve que correr al baño. Creo que me he enfermado del estómago —y volvió a llorar.

—Hey, no te preocupes —besó su coronilla con suavidad—, puedes colocarte cualquier otro vestido y podemos ir si es que quieres, y nos devolvemos cuando te sientas mal nuevamente.

Sacudió su cabeza contra el pecho de su novio.

—Creo que si voy vomitaré toda la pista de baile —sollozó.

Wally soltó una risa pequeña que vibró en su pecho e hizo a Kuki sentirse un poco mejor.

—Entonces nos quedaremos aquí, yo te prepararé un té para que no te vayas a deshidratar mientras tú te das un baño, ¿está bien? —le dijo en un susurro.

—¿No te molesta no ir al baile? —preguntó Kuki con voz gangosa—, escuché que tienes oportunidades de salir rey este año.

El rubio rió nuevamente.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta, recuerda que desde un inicio yo no quería ir, solo iba a ir porque tú querías, así que para mí créeme que será un mejor aniversario que nos quedemos aquí viendo películas los dos acurrucados que cualquier estúpido baile —aseguró.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —ella se alejó unos pasos de él y lo miró, Wally asintió y ella sonrió. —Entonces está bien —susurró bajando su vista al suelo.

* * *

Tal y como le había dicho Wally, Kuki se bañó, se lavó muy bien lo dientes y luego se recostó en el sofá junto con su novio, quien le había preparado un té para que no se fuera a deshidratar, sin embargo, el olor del té no hacía más que darle nauseas, por lo que lo dejó a un lado y se acurrucó en el regazo de su novio mientras veían la televisión.

—Feliz aniversario, Wally.

El rubio sonrió y acarició el cabello largo y negro de su novia.

—Feliz aniversario, Kuki.

—Te ves guapo con ese smoking —le dijo la oriental girándose para mirarlo desde abajo—, deberías de vestirte más seguido así.

—Lo haré en mi próxima lección de baile, ¿vale? —le contestó con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

Ella se rió.

—Vale.

Ambos después de eso se recostaron como pudieron en el sillón acurrucándose el uno al lado del otro.

* * *

Cuando Kuki llegó el día lunes, sintiéndose aún un poco indispuesta, se asombró al encontrar dentro de su casillero una nota escrita.

Sonrió al saber exactamente de quién era esa nota y sin importarle que a penas tenía unos cuantos minutos para ir a clases, dejó sus libros en su casillero y subió con una sonrisa las escaleras de la escuela para llegar a la azotea.

Cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

Wally se encontraba en medio de la azotea con un pequeño parlante a un lado de él y con una rosa roja en su mano. Lo más sorprendente de todo es que estaba vestido con un smoking y zapatillas deportivas.

Sonrió.

—Ya que te enfermaste justo para tu baile, pues yo te haré uno como regalo de aniversario, ¿te gusta? —sonrió Wally.

Kuki sintió sus ojos humedecer y sin borrar su sonrisa se acercó a él mientras que Wally colocaba el parlante, haciendo sonar la misma música de la vez cuando ella le enseñó a bailar.

—¿Me concede esta pieza señorita? —preguntó el muchacho estirando su brazo hacia ella.

Kuki se rió suavemente, intentando con todas sus fuerzas aguantarse las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos.

—Está bien —respondió ella con la voz temblorosa.

Él la acercó entonces y pasó rápidamente su mano por su cintura para comenzar a moverse al son de la música por todo el lugar, la hizo girar tal y como ella le enseñó y luego la elevó con suavidad, la bajó y puso ambas manos en su cintura para moverse acorde a la melodiosa canción, ella pasó ambas manos por su cuello y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo, Güero —susurró con suavidad mirándolo con los ojos brillantes.

Él se inclinó a ella para robarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Yo también, Kuki, mucho —le respondió después de separarse por apenas unos centímetros de la chica.

—Gracias por hacer esto.

Siguieron moviéndose con suavidad, balanceándose de un lado al otro.

—No hay problema —se encogió de hombros—, creí que te gustaría.

—Me encanta —susurró—, incluso mucho más de lo que me hubiese gustado ir al baile.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él mirándola fijamente.

Ella asintió.

—En serio. Y además, me sorprende que hayas llegado temprano a la escuela —se rió ella.

Él rió también.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros—, descubrí que si me lo proponía realmente podría hacerlo.

—Lo sé, Güero, lo sé.

Y nuevamente compartieron un suave beso que los llevó a ambos a la gloria. Porque daba lo mismo el lugar en donde pudiesen bailar, mientras lo hicieran ambos no había ningún problema con nada y todo saldría perfecto.

* * *

 _Tadá!_

Este es la segunda viñeta de este fic! Había olvidado comentar con anterioridad que no soy una persona constante con las actualizaciones! Pero no se preocupen, porque me he hecho una promesa a mi misma de no olvidar ninguno de los escritos que he estado realizando desde el año anterior (que al final son solo 3 fanfic) así que aunque me demore mucho tiempo no se preocupen porque **no abandonaré esta historia y la terminaré.**

Bien, con respecto a esta viñeta, no digamos que es una de mis favoritas, de hecho me costó un poco escribirla porque no tenía mucho drama (la primera tampoco) pero quiero que sepan que soy la reina del drama jajaja me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con problemas y líos y enredos, porque al fin y al cabo me gusta llevar mis historias a la vida real, y pos, la vida real no es de color de rosa así que sí habrá drama en las siguientes viñetas, de hecho en la próxima (que ya la tengo pensada en la cabeza) vendrá con mucho drama y también un poquito de hurts, para que se preparen jeje.

Bueno, por supuesto tengo que agradecer eternamente a las personitas que me dejaron reviews! **Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me alegraron la vida al darme cuenta que aunque el fandom no es muy visitado existen personas que me leen, y pos, espero entregarles alegrías y apoyar la moción para que esto no desaparezca.**

Tengo que agradecer especialmente a **Kary** por el hecho de recomendarme el comic que hace **accel art** , dios! es demasiado emocionante! **Me encantó** , pero será mejor que su historia termine en un Kuki/Wally si no quiere que vaya a donde sea que este y lo rebane dolorosamente! (lo digo con cariño) jajjaaja Muchas gracias por recomendarmelo, estoy ansiosa por leer el nuevo capítulo!

Bien, no creo tener nada más que decir! Espero disfruten este capítulo que a pesar de no ser de mis favorito lo escribí con mucho amor, bueno, todo lo que escribo siempre lo hago con amor pensando en que a alguien más le gustará.

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, me hacen feliz.**

Besos y abrazos!

Jell :A


	3. C de Celos

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen al Señor Warburton y Cartoon Network. Esto lo hago por mera y auténtica diversión. **

* * *

_Disparos_

* * *

 **C** elos

 _"Envidia del bien ajeno, o recelo de que el propio o pretendido llegue a ser alcanzado por otra persona."_

* * *

Wally siempre había sido una persona que amaba meterse en problemas, quizás no era que amase meterse en problemas ni mucho menos, solo que parecía ser que estos lo seguían y a veces eran su mejor amigo.

Realmente jamás se imaginó que golpear "amistosamente" a su compañero de equipo Gerard con el balón de fútbol soccer le traería tantos problemas, logrando que el entrenador del equipo lo dejara castigado por una hora ordenando solo el cuarto de los elementos de gimnasia, el cual era bastante grande y bastante desordenado, sin embargo, Wally a regañadientes tuvo que cumplir con su castigo si es que no quería terminar castigado para el partido final del campeonato que se celebraría la próxima semana.

El rubio torció el gesto fastidiado mientras estaba saliendo de las duchas, estaba agotado completamente y molesto por el hecho de haber sido sancionado —según él— de manera completamente injusta. Y es que a final y al cabo, Gerard Tooper se merecía con creces aquel balonazo en la cabeza.

Por supuesto que su rabia repentina contra su compañero de equipo se debía nada más y nada menos a que este había hecho un comentario nada cortés acerca de su novia Kuki Sanban y su bien formado trasero. Aquello logró molestar de inmediato al australiano que le gritó un par de palabrotas para luego golpear con fuerza el balón de fútbol que descansaba en sus pies para que este rebotara de manera certera y fuerte sobre la cabezota del muchacho.

Aquello le costó el castigo, pero Wally sabía que si pudiese retroceder el tiempo lo hubiese hecho igual y con más fuerza para enseñarle a su compañero de equipo que _absolutamente nadie_ tenía el derecho de hablar acerca del trasero de su novia, solamente él, obviamente.

Los celos para Wallabee Beetles no era nada nuevo, y es que incluso antes de salir con la chica —de la cual ha pasado enamorado la mayor parte de su corta vida de 17 años— se molestaba cuando un chico cualquiera se le acercaba con obvias intenciones de coqueteo. Sabía que Kuki era una chica de la cual cualquier persona podría enamorarse, y temía que algún chico pudiese llegar y arrebatarla de su lado, enamorar a Kuki y esta dejarlo por cualquier pelmazo. Él sabía que ella era demasiado para él, ella era como un ángel realmente y él, pues... Todo lo contrario.

Y aquello —para su pesar— había ocasionado más de una vez discusiones fuertes con su novia, Kuki odiaba los celos por parte de Wally y lo violento que este se volvía con los chicos que —según ella— se le acercaban con buenas intenciones. Claro, para Wally nadie, además de sus amigos claro está, se le acercaba a la pelinegra con buenas intenciones. Él decía conocer a los chicos y sus intenciones manipuladas por sus alborotadas hormonas. La Sanban a veces se cansaba de las discusiones y solo intentaba ignorar los celos explosivos de su novio, las otras veces le discutía hasta que el rubio terminaba disculpándose tanto con ella como con el otro chico que asustado decidía que lo mejor sería no volverle a hablar más a la japonesa.

El australiano suspiró mientras salía del gimnasio hacia su casillero para guarda su ropa de práctica e irse a su casa al fin, se encontraba cansado. Sin embargo, una voz muy conocida para él le hizo detener sus pasos.

Dentro de una aula vacía se encontraban Abby junto con Nigel con la puerta a medio cerrar, ambos estaban demasiados ensimismado en su conversación como para notar su presencia fuera del salón y él estuvo a punto de entrar al aula para despedirse de ellos cuando algo dicho por el calvo muchacho le hizo guardar silencio y detener su entrada.

—Wally me odiaría —masculló el muchacho colocando ambas manos en su cabeza sin cabello, los lentes de sol que siempre portaba resbalaron por el puente de su nariz.

El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendido ante lo dicho por su amigo y ex líder del sector V.

Abby chasqueó la lengua. Esta se encontraba sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados en su regazo y las piernas encima de la mesa del maestro.

—Sé que él jamás te odiaría —aseguró la chica mirándolo fijamente. Wally frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué razón él odiaría a Nigel si era uno de sus amigos más cercano?

Nigel enarcó una ceja.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó—, soy el peor amigo del mundo, Abby.

—No lo eres, Uno —le llamó por su apellido y por su número en clave de los "KND"—, solo estás confundido...

Él la miró fijamente.

—No estoy confundido, sabes que no estoy confundido...

La morena suspiró y se pasó una mano por su rostro, se notaba como si —lo que sea que estaban conversando— le provocara una profunda disyuntiva.

—Lo sé, lo siento... Pero es que —ella soltó un suspiro—, todo esto me hace sentir fatal, realmente. No quiero que ninguno de mis amigos sufra y yo sé lo que haz sentido por ella todo este tiempo, solo que pensé que era un capricho.

—Yo también —susurró él con suavidad mirándola con culpa—, creí que era porque —se encogió de hombros— siempre fue imposible para mí, tú sabes... Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Wally y él de ella, entonces... No había mucho que yo pudiese hacer en ese caso.

El corazón del rubio latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho, sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. Quizás había oído mal, porque nada le estaba cuadrando en esos momentos.

—Lo sé —respondió Abby—, y creí que luego de que ellos se hicieran novios a ti ya se te iría todo lo que sea que sentías por ella.

—Pero no fue así, Abby —habló Nigel con voz lastimera—, no fue así —suspiró—, ¿cómo crees que me siento viéndolos a ambos juntos en todo maldito momento? —preguntó con pesar—, me siento fatal, no solo por verlos juntos... Sino porque yo no puedo estar feliz por ellos, no puedo... Cada vez que los veo me dan ganas de salir corriendo y alejarme de ellos, y me hace sentir tan mal amigo con ambos como no tienes idea.

—Está bien, Nigel —aseguró la muchacha con voz cansina—, es comprensible, ellos entendería...

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó el chico elevando su mirada y pegándola de lleno en el rostro moreno de su amiga—, ¿crees realmente que Wally entendería que no veo a su novia como una amiga?, ¿qué crees que me diría?, ¿que todo seguirá bien entre ambos? Sabes que jamás me diría algo así, ni en el más maravilloso sueño él actuaría así.

—Eres su amigo —murmuró la pelinegra— jamás te odiaría.

—Deja de decir eso —masculló el calvo de anteojos oscuros—, conoces a Wally, sabes que él no me daría un abrazo y me diría lo mucho que siente esto, sabes que jamás tendría compasión conmigo y tampoco es como si me lo mereciera.

—Pero no haz hecho nada malo...

—Me enamoré de Kuki, Abby, creo que eso es suficientemente malo —masculló Nigel con voz dolida.

El australiano se apoyó despacio y sin meter ruido en la pared a un lado de la puerta, dejando de ver a ambos chicos dentro del salón, su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y las manos le estaban sudando. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sentía su estómago contraerse con lentitud.

—Jamás haz intentado nada con ella, siempre los haz respetado a ambos —escuchó a la morena asegurar—, creo que eso está bastante bien.

Wally ya no podía seguir oyendo, intentando no hacer ninguna clase de ruido se encaminó rápidamente hacia su casillero para guardar sus pertenencias y salir corriendo de la escuela sin mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Se sentía fatal. Jamás de los jamases creyó que podía sentirse más enfermo de lo que se sentía en ese momento.

No era que tuviese una dolencia física o que realmente estuviese enfermo de algún órgano interno, más bien se sentía desanimado, extrañado e incluso levemente traicionado y no sabía muy bien qué hacer al respecto. Siempre había confiado ciegamente en todos sus amigos, y sin embargo, en ese momento sentía como si dos de ellos le estuviesen clavando un cuchillo en la espalda. Metafóricamente hablando, por supuesto.

Al otro día cuando llegó a la escuela —atrasado como siempre— se sentía cansado e irritado, por culpa de lo que había oído el día anterior no había logrado conciliar el sueño.

Sin embargo, se alegró que su primera clase no la tuviese ni con Abby, ni con Nigel, e incluso con Kuki —aunque no sabía muy bien cuál era la culpa de su novia— se sentía ligeramente molesto con ella.

Se sentó a un lado de Hoagie y luego de saludarlo con una mueca de molestia intentó concentrarse en la clase, aunque nunca lo lograba, al menos ahora hacía el intento.

Cuando terminó la clase Wally se levantó del asiento sin querer mirar a la cara a su mejor amigo, sabía que si abría su bocota le diría todo lo que había escuchado el día anterior y el australiano no quería alargar para nada aquel secreto de su supuesto amigo Nigel.

Oyó a Hoagie llamarlo, él hizo como si no lo oyese y se dirigió hacia su casillero con rapidez, sin embargo, a mitad de camino observó a Kuki y Nigel salir de su clase, había olvidado que ambos tenían juntos historia a primera hora aquel día.

Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando Kuki se rió de algo que Nigel le había dicho y algo dentro de su estómago se revolvió.

Entonces no lo pensó siquiera una vez, caminó a pasos rápidos hacia donde estaban ambos avanzando por los pasillos. Cuando se plantó frente a ambos fingió una sonrisa, la mejor que tenía y rápidamente pasó su mano por el hombro de su chica, atrayéndola a él y alejándola de su calvo amigo.

—Hey, Miguelón —saludó Wally utilizando el apodo del muchacho, sonriéndole. Él pudo notar como Nigel se tensó levemente en su puesto, sin embargo, Wally se dio cuenta de como el muchacho rápidamente relajaba su postura y colocaba una máscara de amabilidad delante de su rostro.

—¿Qué tal todo, Wally? —preguntó sonriendo.

El australiano asintió lentamente y se quedó mirando fijamente a su "amigo". El muchacho con anteojos frunció levemente el cejo, extrañado ante la mirada penetrante de su amigo de ojos verdes.

—Hola, Wally —saludó Kuki sonriente, ignorando el hecho del extraño actuar de su novio en esos momentos.

El rubio la miró y le sonrió levemente.

—¿Y de qué hablaban entonces? —preguntó el futbolista intentando controlar las ganas que sentía en ese momento de abrazar a Kuki y alejarla de Nigel lo más que pudiese en en ese momento.

—Nada en realidad —dijo la pelinegra sonriendo amablemente—, Nigel me contó que estaba pensando en hacer alguna cosa hoy en su casa, ¿verdad?

Wally sintió su estómago contraerse con fuerzas. Miró fijamente al muchacho, enarcando una ceja.

—Es viernes —dijo y se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, estaba pensando en que podríamos hacer algo en la casa del árbol, mis padres no estarán por todo el fin de semana y creo que sería una buena idea hacer algo pequeño en mi casa.

El rubio bajó su brazo de los hombros de la chica para dejarlo descansar en la cintura de su novia, realizó todo aquel acto mirando a su amigo calvo directamente a los ojos.

—Yo creo que será divertido, ¿qué opinas Wally? —preguntó la pelinegra ajena a la mirada esquiva de Nigel y a la intensa que Wally le estaba dando.

—Estaría bien...

—Bueno —Nigel se encogió de hombros—, los dejo, adiós...

Y no esperó respuesta alguna para perderse por entre el estudiantado y alejarse de la pareja bajo la atenta mirada de Wally, quien al verlo perderse entre la multitud se giró hacia su novia y quitó su mano de encima de ella.

Frunció el ceño.

—Podríamos hacer algo solos tú y yo hoy, ¿no crees? —preguntó el muchacho cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho.

La siempre alegre chica enarcó una ceja extrañada ante el cambio radical de su novio.

—Pero si dijiste que estaría bien ir donde Nigel —rió la chica—, además que hace mucho tiempo que no estamos los cinco reunidos, ¿no te parece una buena idea?

El rubio sacudió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—No —respondió con la garganta apretada—, no me parece buena idea la verdad.

Kuki pareció asombrarse por lo dicho por su novio, realmente jamás esperó que él le respondiera aquello.

Sonrió extrañada.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó confundida.

Wally se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —intentó engañarla, aunque él sabía que estaba fallando notablemente al ver la mirada de su chica.

—Wally —masculló ella—, ¿qué estás ocultándome?, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó extrañada.

—No —volvió a responder a secas—, estoy bien, tú solo... —se pasó una mano por su cabello e intentó sonreír, sin embargo solo una mala mueca apareció en su rostro, mueca que no se acercó siquiera a una sonrisa—, ¿vamos a ver una película? —preguntó.

Kuki rodó los ojos.

—Iré donde Nigel, Wally, quieras ir o no —le dijo sonando completamente firme, el rubio sabía que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Bueno —dijo—, iremos donde Uno.

Sin embargo, la japonesa podía notar que Wally no estaba completamente seguro de aquello, era como si realmente no quisiese ir y ella no tenía idea del porqué de aquello, después de todo el rubio era tan amigo de todos como lo era ella y ambos amaban pasar tiempo con sus amigos, tanto como pasar el tiempo a solas, pero últimamente —y ella lo atribuía al crecer— se veían mucho menos que antes y ella realmente extrañaba una noche de amigos como los de antaño.

Ella entonces pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y pegó con suavidad sus labios encima de los de él en un fugaz beso.

—¿Qué sucede Wally? —preguntó la muchacha al ver la mirada turbada de su novio—, ¿qué está mal?

El rubio pasó sus manos por la cintura de la chica y sacudió su cabeza con lentitud. Sonrió suavemente.

—Nada, Kooks —le dijo con suavidad—, estoy bien, solo algo cansado...

La pelinegra sonrió suavemente y pegó sus labios en los de su novio nuevamente, dándole un casto beso.

—Podemos ir a mi casa a dormir una siesta después de clases antes de llegar donde Nigel, ¿te parece? —le preguntó ella sonriente.

Wally no pudo decir que no a aquello...

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kuki ambos comieron un sándwich para luego ir a la habitación de la chica para dormir.

El hecho de que los padres de la pelinegra pasasen trabajando gran parte del día había sido una ventaja grande para ambos muchachos, como casi nunca los padres de la adolescente se encontraban en casa ambos aprovechaban de dormir en la misma cama siempre, e incluso cuando Wally se quedaba a dormir dormía en la cama con Kuki, puesto que sus padres jamás entraban a su habitación.

Se durmieron enseguida cuando sus cabezas tocaron la almohada de la cama de la chica.

Cuando Kuki despertó y abrió sus ojos se encontró de lleno con el rostro de su novio a pocos centímetros del suyo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rostro dormido de Wally. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos y el ceño fruncido, lo que le decía a ella que cualquiera que fuese lo que estaba soñando no era algo muy agradable. Ella estiró su mano y acarició con suavidad el contorno del rostro pálido del muchacho, con cautela para no despertarlo. Su cabello rubio y rebelde caía desordenado por su frente para detenerse a escasos centímetros de sus ojos, ella debía admitir que odiaba el peinado que había tenido Wally cuando era niño, detestaba la forma en que su corte de cabello tapase sus brillantes y grandes ojos verdes, ella siempre había amado todo lo que representaban los ojos de Wally, desde su color hasta la forma redonda y grande como los tenía. Se alegraba del hecho de que ahora, si bien seguía teniendo su mismo peinado, el flequillo lo llevase más corto para que no lograse tapar su vista.

Con su dedo indice comenzó a correr los mechones rubios del chico a un costado, los mechones volvieron a su posición inicial y eso le hizo soltar una risilla suave que logró que el rubio se quejara entre sueños.

Kuki se mordió el labio inferior para no volver a reír. Entonces Wally apretó aún más su agarre en la cintura de la chica para acercarla más a ella, él bajó su rostro y pegó su rostro en los pechos de la pelinegra, ella le pasó sus brazos por su rostro y jugueteó con su cabello.

—Deberíamos ir a prepararnos para ir a casa de Nigel —propuso la pelinegra mirando el techo oscuro de su habitación.

El rubio, aún medio dormida, sacudió su cabeza negativamente, pasando sus brazos gruesos por la estrecha cintura de la oriental.

—Anda, Wally, lo pasaremos bien —le aseguró sin dejar de acariciar sus lacios cabellos amarillos.

—Podríamos pasarla mejor aquí —aseguró él chico y luego bostezó entre los pechos de su novia—, además estoy demasiado cómodo como para moverme.

Kuki se rió suavemente, Wally elevó su vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella pudo notar un cierto tormento entre el verde de los ojos de su novio, parecía estar angustiado por algo, sin embargo, el muchacho no quería decirle qué era lo que realmente pasaba con él.

—¿Qué anda mal, Wally? —le preguntó en un suave susurro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Crees que podríamos estar juntos para siempre, Kuki? —cuestionó él mirándola con intensidad, se sonrojó de inmediato luego de decirlo y ella sonrió con ternura ante aquello.

—Creo que me gustaría compartir contigo cada momento importante en mi vida, Wally, con nadie más que contigo —le aseguró y ella creyó que con aquello estaba respondiendo a la pregunta de su novio, sin embargo, el australiano no parecía del todo satisfecho con sus palabras.

—¿Y si alguien fuese mejor que yo?, ¿si llegase alguien que te guste más que yo?

Kuki enarcó una ceja.

—Wally —susurró la pelinegra con suavidad y delineó el contorno del rostro del muchacho con su dedo indice—, no puedo prometerte que estaremos por siempre juntos, porque eso no lo sé, pero al menos, por ahora eres en la única persona que pienso, la única persona que me hace sentir de esta manera, tan... Feliz y enojada al mismo tiempo, de hecho desde que tengo uso de razón que ha sido así, eres la única persona en el mundo que me produce demasiados sentimientos a la vez y que cuando sonríes mi corazón salta tan rápido que a veces creo que se me va a salir del pecho —él sonrió suavemente y nuevamente sintió su corazón dar volteretas dentro de ella, sonrió—. No sé qué pasará más adelante, pero una cosa siempre será clara para mí, y que siempre lo sabré... Haz sido el primero en tantos ámbitos que jamás en la vida podría olvidarte, y jamás nadie podría quitarte del espacio que tienes en mi corazón. Jamás.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él sonriendo suavemente.

—Incluso si llegase a enamorarme de nuevo, creo que será imposible que lo ame de la manera en la que te amo a ti —le aseguró acariciando esta vez con toda su mano la mejilla sonrojada del rubio.

Él tragó saliva pesadamente y luego se inclinó hacia adelante para robarle un fugaz beso a su novia.

—Y debes terminar con tu problema de desconfianza —le dijo ella entremedio del beso.

—¿Cuál desconfianza? —preguntó él sonriente, no la dejó responder porque nuevamente pegó sus labios en los de su novia, esta vez, profundizando el beso.

* * *

Wally siempre supo que nunca debió haber ido a la casa del que ahora consideraba su "ex amigo".

Estaban utilizando la casa del árbol que antes había sido su guarida secreta de los KND, sin embargo, al verla en aquel momento el dudaba que se encontrase en el mismo lugar en donde él siempre descansaba para ver su lucha libre en la tele en el sofá que en ese momento estaba atestado de gente que bebía de sus vasos y reía de quizás qué cosa mientras fumaban cigarrillos y marihuana.

Torció el labio.

No era como si él no conociese nada de aquellos vicios, había probado todo lo que pudiese probar y jamás se arrepentiría de eso, pero al ser un chico de deportes no estaba muy interesado en continuar en esa vida de bohemia. Ahora, la cerveza jamás la dejaría, aquello era otro punto aparte.

Observó a su novia riéndose divertida con Abby en una esquina de la casa del árbol, sus ojos se fueron hacia donde se encontraba Hoagie hablando entretenido con alguna chica que él jamás había visto anteriormente en su vida, luego siguió recorriendo la habitación hasta toparse con Nigel Uno de pie unos cuantos pasos alejados de ambas chicas, estaba bebiendo sorbos largos de su vaso y miraba fijamente el punto en donde se encontraba su novia, riendo divertida por quizás qué cosa que haya dicho Abby.

Entonces no aguantó más, bebió un largo sorbo de su cerveza y se acercó a pasos largos hacia donde se encontraba Nigel.

Él notó su presencia cuando se instaló a su lado y llamó su atención con un carraspido, el calvo se sobresaltó en su puesto y dio vuelta un poco de bebida en el suelo, miró las gotas que habían caído y luego a su amigo tras las gafas oscuras que resbalaron ligeramente por su nariz.

—Hey, Wally —le saludó entonces el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, torciendo sus labios en una bastante intimidante.

—Hey, Nigel —le saludó el muchacho de vuelta, luego con su cabeza apuntó hacia donde estaba Kuki y estiró aún más su sonrisa—, ¿no es hermosa? —preguntó entonces de golpe.

El calvo muchacho miró hacia donde estaba la pelinegra y luego pegó sus ojos en su amigo, Wally lo miraba fijamente.

—A cualquier chico podría gustarle, ¿verdad? —hizo otra pregunta, Nigel entonces asintió de manera lenta y precavida—. ¿Y a ti? —enarcó una ceja—, ¿te gusta Kuki?

Nigel abrió sus ojos detrás de sus anteojos y dio un paso instintivamente hacia atrás.

—¿De qué hablas, Wally? —preguntó él completamente nervioso.

El rubio bebió un sorbo de su bebida y luego con la manga de su suéter naranja se limpió la boca con suavidad.

—Sé que te gusta mi novia, Nigel —soltó de sopetón.

El muchacho que ocultaba sus ojos cafés detrás de sus anteojos abrió tanto sus ojos que si Wally los hubiese visto este hubiese creído que se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Nigel dio otro paso hacia atrás y elevó ambas manos frente de su cuerpo, como si las estuviese utilizando de escudo.

—Wally, escucha...

—No —le cortó el rubio mirándolo fijamente con una mirada amenazante—, escúchame tú a mí, Nigel —tomó una respiración—. Eres mucho mejor que yo en todos los sentidos posibles —le dijo para sorpresa del calvo—, y sé que te la mereces mucho más que yo, pero ella es la única jodida cosa buena que me ha pasado en este último tiempo y no voy a perderla por nada del mundo.

—Ella te ama —le aseguró el muchacho de anteojos oscuros.

—Lo sé —asintió él—, pero sé que fácilmente podría llegar a amarte a ti también de la forma en que me ama a mí —soltó de sopetón—, así que no quiero que le digas jamás —lo miró con intensidad—, me lo debes y sabes que es así.

—Jamás fue mi intención decirle ninguna palabra, Wally —le aseguró el ex líder del sector V.

—Mantenlo así entonces —le dijo y comenzó a acercarse a su novia.

—Lo siento —le gritó entonces Nigel al ver como Wally se estaba marchando, él asintió sin girarse y dijo con voz clara.

—Yo también.

Y se marchó.

* * *

La fiesta había continuado, sin embargo, Abby fue quien finalmente se tuvo que quedar a cargo debido a que Nigel terminó sobrepasando sus niveles de alcohol y terminó dormido en el sofá dando un vaso vuelta su vaso de vodka en el suelo mientras se quedaba dormido. Como aquello había sucedido temprano, la fiesta continuó ya que hubiese sido imposible echar a todas las personas que se encontraban en aquel lugar en ese momento.

Wally estuvo bailando con Kuki por bastante tiempo y cuando ya se agotó la dejó bailando en la pista de baile con su compañera porrista Nikki, se acercó a la mesa en donde ya nada quedaba además de unos vasos volteados y una fuente vidrio vacía.

Se apoyó en la mesa y miró hacia su chica, nunca se cansaba de verla, bailando, riendo, haciendo cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien, sabía que era su culpa de que Nigel se hubiese emborrachado de esa manera y estaba seguro que su conversación reciente había sido el principal desencadenante de que el muchacho se hubiese puesto a beber como si no hubiese un mañana. Soltó un suspiro de culpabilidad y sintió un peso extraño instalarse en su pecho.

Hoagie se acercó a él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Cómo lo estás pasando? —preguntó él chico bebiendo de quizás qué cosa. Estaba un tanto ebrio, se podía notar, sin embargo, no era comparación para muchos chicos que se encontraban ahí.

—No está mal —susurró él.

—No tienes cara de querer seguir aquí —respondió el de cabello castaño sonriendo suavemente.

—Es porque definitivamente _no_ quiero estar aquí —contestó él.

Hoagie sonrió suavemente.

—Kuki te arrastró, ¿no? —le dijo.

—Sí —susurró con suavidad.

De pronto ambos guardaron silencio, Wally miró a su compañero y lo vio dirigir una mirada hacia una esquina de la habitación en donde se encontraba Abby conversando afablemente con un chico alto de tez morena y dreadlock cortos. El de cabellos castaños tenía una mirada perdida y los labios ligeramente fruncidos. El rubio suspiró.

—Deberías de decirle, ¿no crees? —le soltó con voz cansada, parecía ser que el karma de su antiguo equipo era la dificultad de declararsele a alguna chica, se alegraba de haber sido el primero en poder decir a Kuki lo que sentía.

—¿Decirle qué? —preguntó el chico sin siquiera despegar su vista de la morena.

—Mira, no porque yo me haya hecho el imbécil con lo de Kuki quiere decir que realmente sea un completo imbécil —dijo con suavidad—, no eres el único que se puede dar cuenta de los sentimientos de las otras personas, Hoagie.

El castaño bufó entonces y se pasó una mano por su cabello.

—No es lo que... —sin embargo, su voz quedó cortada cuando vio la mirada endurecida de Wally.

Llevó sus ojos hacia donde estaba mirando el rubio y se encontró con la peor escena que pudiese ver.

Kuki estaba riendo mientras se negaba a la —por lo que se dejaba ver— petición de un chico a bailar.

Wally vio a su novia sacudir su cabeza un par de veces y girarse para seguir bailando con su amiga, sin embargo, el tipo parecía no querer rendirse y tocó nuevamente el hombro de la oriental y dijo algo que le produjo risa a la pelinegra, quien después de reír sacudió su cabeza nuevamente negativa.

El chico siguió insistiendo pero aquello ya era mucho para él.

—Wally, no... —le intentó llamar su amigo, sin embargo él lo ignoró y apretando su lata de cerveza se acercó hacia su pareja.

Cuando llegó frente de ella pasó su mano por la cintura de la chica y la alejó no de una forma disimulada del muchacho.

—Creo que _mí_ novia te dijo que no —soltó con voz dura.

—Wally... —Kuki colocó una mano en el pecho de su novio.

—Tranquilo, amigo —elevó sus manos como si con eso demostrase alguna clase de inocencia.

—No soy amigo tuyo —soltó volviéndose de pronto rojo de ira.

—Cálmate, chico, solo le pedí un baile —le dijo sonriendo, divertido por la reacción del rubio—, no es necesario que saltes de esa manera tan prepotente.

—Vete de aquí —rugió el muchacho.

—Wally... —gruñó Kuki nuevamente.

—¿Y si no quiero qué? —preguntó entonces el otro muchacho quien era más alto que Wally y sonreía de manera arrogante, parecía ser que él no quería problemas, pero que sin embargo, la prepotencia de Wally le había hecho caer en su juego.

—Si no quieres yo mismo te echaré a patadas —le dijo.

Él más alto de ambos se rió.

—Wally, por favor —pidió Kuki, sin embargo, y por tercera vez consecutiva fue ignorada olímpicamente por su novio.

—Quiero verte intentándolo...

Y entonces Wally se lanzó encima del muchacho sin esperar nada más, los golpes comenzaron entonces, logrando que las voces de la multitud se detuviera y se hiciera un círculo. Kuki continuó a un lado de ambos chicos golpeándose.

El sujeto más alto pudo dar vuelta la pelea colocándose encima de Wally, elevó su puño para golpearlo y entonces Kuki intentó detenerlo para que no lo golpease.

Había sido un error.

Ya que el muchacho no le importó que se tratase de una chica y la empujó con fuerza logrando que la pelinegra cayese de bruces al suelo en seco. Y Wally lo notó, lo cual había sido un error aún más grande.

Sin esperar nada el rubio empuñó su mano y la dejó caer con fuerza encima de la nariz del chico. Cuando la pelea comenzó a sobrepasar los límites varias personas comenzaron a intentar separarlo y cuando lograron sacar a Wally de encima del muchacho, la pelea al fin pudo terminar, con el chico más alto con la cara llena de sangre y con Wally con los nudillos lastimados por haber golpeado tanto al sujeto.

Wally con la respiración acelerada se giró para buscar a Kuki y chequear que estuviese en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo, no la encontró en donde minutos antes había estado.

Se giró por el lugar y al solo ver rostros desconocidos salió de la casa del árbol con rapidez.

Al alejarse de la casa del muchacho encontró la figura delgada de la pelinegra caminando calle abajo, él entonces corrió tras de ella.

—¡Kuki! —gritó el rubio con preocupación.

La chica no se detuvo, mientras seguía caminando a pasos firmes abrazándose a sí misma.

El corazón de Wally latió con frenesí en su pecho.

—¡Kuki!, ¡espera! —le gritó y cuando estuvo ya cerca de ella la alcanzó para colocarse delante de la muchacha quien tenía los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, pero que él pudo darse cuenta bastante bien que aquellas lágrimas era producidas por la rabia—, Kuki, perdón —comenzó a hablar él atropelladamente—, te juro que jamás hubiese permitido que ese chico te hubiese empujado...

—¡No me importa que me haya empujado, Wally! —le gritó— ¡No puedo entender porqué actuas de manera tan violenta!

—Él...

—¿Él? —ella torció las cejas y lo miró con reproche—, ¡él solo me pidió bailar y le dije que no!, yo perfectamente me pude haber encargado de él, pero tenías que llegar tú con tus malditos celos irracionales y buscar una maldita pelea con él.

—¿Irracionales? —Wally se sintió ligeramente ofendido—, ¡te comenzaste a reír con él! ¡Estabas coqueteándole, Kuki!

—¡¿Coqueteándole?!, ¡solo me reí! —ella lo miró fijamente.

—No debiste haberte reído, eso pudo haberse malinterpretado —le aseguró sintiéndose poco a poco exasperado, Kuki siempre lograba exasperarlo.

—Solo tú podrías malinterpretar una risa, Wally —le dijo ella con los ojos brillosos—. Ya no sé qué más decirte para que calmes esos celos enfermizos que tienes y esa violencia con la que actúas —se encogió de hombros—, no sé qué más hacer.

—Pues así soy yo, Kuki —él se cruzó también de brazos y la miró fijamente—. Y tienes que admitir tu culpa también en esto.

—¿Culpa? —Kuki lo miró completamente anonadada por lo dicho por él—, ¿puedo saber cuál es mi culpa en todo esto?

Wally la miró fijamente con seriedad, él realmente creía que ahí no solo había culpa por parte de él, admitía que la mayor parte de la culpa era por él, pero sabía que al menos un poco debía tener su novia.

—Quizás si no... Si no fueses tan coqueta todo el tiempo con todo el mundo no sería tan celoso —aseguró él.

—¿Te estás escuchando? —ella lo miró completamente dolida—, ¡estás culpándome por algo que es problema tuyo!, ¡son tus celos, Wally!

—Pero es porque no quiero que nadie te aleje de mi, Kuki —le susurró él mirándola perturbado, siempre era la misma pelea, siempre, sin embargo, parecía esta vez que era distinto a las otras—, es porque te amo...

Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y se limpió entonces la primera lágrima que había escapado por su mejilla.

—No, Wally —murmuró ella bajando su vista hacia el suelo—, los celos no son amor.

Él entonces sintió la tierra temblar bajo sus pies, miró fijamente a Kuki, buscándole la mirada. Ella entonces subió su vista hacia él.

—Yo no soy ninguna clase de objeto que puedas retener y no compartir con nadie, Wally —le dijo mirándolo fijamente—, no soy de tu propiedad, soy una persona, una persona libre con pensamientos propios y sentimientos. No soy de tu propiedad...

—No he dicho que lo seas, Kuki —él le rebatió de inmediato—, sé que no eres de mi propiedad, lo sé... Es solo que... Tengo tanto miedo de perderte...

Otra lágrima resbaló por los ojos de la pelinegra.

—No lograrás mucho con esas actitudes —le dijo—, me terminarás perdiendo por tus actitudes, terminarás alejándome de ti...

—Kuki —susurró él mirándola desesperado—, yo...

—Está vez fue mucho, Wally —le cortó ella—, hemos tenido esta misma discusión tantas veces —lo miró fijamente—, y no logras entenderlo —sorbió por la nariz—. ¿Te das cuenta que por culpa de tus celos esta vez un tipo me tiró al suelo?

—Sí —susurró él y bajó la cabeza mirando a su pies, demostrándose completamente arrepentido—, y no sabes cómo lo siento...

—Yo lo siento más, Wally —le dijo con un susurro ronco—, pero necesito pensar en esto.

—¿Estás terminando conmigo? —la voz de Wally salió ahogada, miró fijamente a la muchacha, esperando ver una sonrisa en su rostro y que le diga que no, que estaba hablando sin pensar, sin embargo, aquello no sucedió—, ¿Kuki? —le llamó.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo un puchero.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Wally —le dijo—, no quiero no poder hablar con nadie porque tu te enojas si saludó a algún tipo cualquiera, no quiero que cada vez que salga de fiesta termine en el suelo de un salón porque tú te colocas a pelear a los golpes con cualquier chico que se me acerque para pedirme bailar. No quiero terminar asustándome de ti cada vez que te vea cegado por la rabia —sacudió su cabeza lentamente—. Necesito pensar realmente, y también necesitas hacerlo tú.

—No —le cortó con la garganta apretada—, yo no tengo nada que pensar —le soltó.

—Lo siento, Wally —dijo—, pero yo creo que sí.

Y soltó un sollozo, pasó por a un lado de su hombro y continuó caminado. Wally se volteó y la miró con rabia.

—¡Bien! —le gritó— ¡Es tu decisión, Kuki! —la voz le tembló—, ¡apuesto a que Nigel lo haría mejor que yo! —ella no se detuvo y él sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

* * *

Cuando llegó el día lunes los rumores de un posible rompimiento de la pareja Kuki y Wally recorría todos los pasillos.

Ninguno de los dos fue ese día a clases para refutarlo o negarlo, sus amigos tampoco hablaron del asunto aunque por partes separadas ellos sabían lo que había sucedido aquella noche y que era cierto.

Kuki y Wally habían terminado su relación.

Cuando Hoagie le había preguntado el porqué de aquello a Wally, al menos este respondió que había sido todo culpa de él y de su problema de confianza en sí mismo.

Sin embargo, todos sus amigos apostaban porque ellos volverían a estar juntos.

Hasta Nigel, que sabía que simplemente habían personas que estaban destinadas a ser...

* * *

 ** _Hol_ _a_ _!_**

 _Vengo rápidito por estos lados porque es muy tarde y realmente ya estoy teniendo mucho sueño._

 _Dos cosas:_

 _La primera es que no sé si lo había dicho antes pero tengo facebook!, por si alguien le interesa jajaja, es Jell Brown y subo distintas cosas acerca de mis parejas favoritas, estoy segura que estaré subiendo también material de este fanfic y quizás un par de cositas más de esta hermosa pareja._

 _la segunda es con respecto al fanfic, sí, tiene un final horrible_ _!, pero lo siento tanto, y es que siempre en mi cabecita este capítulo terminaría así -mal- pero que pronto se subirá la continuación -sí este capítulo tiene continuación- sin embargo, no será en la letra D la continuación de este -yo estimo que será en el capítulo subsiguiente que es la E. Para que después no me linchen jajaja_

 _Bueno._

 _Muchas gracias por leer_ _!_

 ** _agradezco de corazón cada uno de los reviews -realmente jamás esperé tantos comentarios, principalmente porque el fandom tiene una que otra telaraña- pero me alegro tanto de que me lean y sobretodo se den el tiempito de comentar._**

 ** _Espero este capi sea de su agrado y me lo hagan saber._**

 ** _También me gustaría saber cuál es su opinión acerca de los celos? Yo plasmé en lo que dice Kuki mi pensamiento acerca de ellos, y me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan ustedes de eso._**

 ** _Bueno, sin más las dejo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por leerme._**

 ** _Que su semana, mes estén lleno de muchas cosas buenas._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Jell._**


End file.
